wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Leer (move)
Leer (Japanese: にらみつける Glare) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Leer decreases the stat of all adjacent opponents by one stage. Leer can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, giving the user an extra three appeal points if either the move or was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing certain moves ( , , , , , , and ) to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Leer, the user's stat rises one stage. Description |A technique that lowers the target's Defense. Useful against tough, armored Pokémon.}} |Reduces the foe's Defense.}} |Frightens the foe with a leer to lower Defense.}} |The foe is given an intimidating look that lowers its Defense stat.}} |The foe is given an intimidating leer with sharp eyes. The target's Defense stat is reduced.}} |The opposing team gains an intimidating leer with sharp eyes. The opposing team's Defense stats are reduced.}} |The user gains an intimidating leer with sharp eyes. The opposing team's Defense stats are reduced.}} |The user gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 8 }} 1, 8 }} 4 }} 1, 4 }} }} 8 |8 1 |8 7 }} }} 36 |20|20|20|20 9 }} }} 6 }} 25 |17|17|13|13|13|13 1, 6 }} 1, 6 |form=Alola Form}} }} 9 |9 15 }} 1, 9 |1, 9 1, 15 }} }} 32 |30|30|26|26|26|21 1, 6 }} 47 |47|47||||}} 11 }} 1, 11 }} 12 }} 1, 19 |11 1, 11 |1, 11|1, 11|1, 11 1, 12 }} }} }} }} 1, 9 |1, 9}} 4 |4}} 1, 4 |1, 4}} 10 |10}} 1, 10 |1, 10}} 1, 4 |1, 4}} 7 |7}} 1, 7 |1, 7}} 1, 7 |1, 7}} 1 |1|1|1}} 1 |1|1|1}} |form=Dusk Form}} By In other games Description |Lowers the target's Defense by one level.}} |Reduces the target's Defense by 1 level.}} | }} |It lowers the enemy's Defense.}} |} |} In the anime |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Leer}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Spin-offseries games Trivia * Leer's Japanese name can be translated to mean glare, which is the English name of . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=瞪眼 怒目而視 |zh_cmn=瞪眼 |cs=Upřený pohled |da=Skule |nl=Lonk |fi=Tuijotus Virnuilu |fr=Groz'Yeux |de=Silberblick |el=Λοξοκοίταγμα Loxokoítagma |id=Mata Marah |it=Fulmisguardo |ko=째려보기 Jjaeryeobogi |pl=Spojrzenie Płomień (EP056) Ogniowy Atak (EP023) Rozśmieszanie (EP009) |pt_br=Encarar (anime, TCG, manga) Olhar Fulminante (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Olhar Penetrante (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Olhar Suspeito |ro=Privirea |sr=Oštar pogled |es_eu=Malicioso |es_la=Mirada Mirada Penetrante (EP075) Malicioso (EP150) |sv=Sneglingsattack Minattack Blängattack Flin attack |tr=Yan Bakma |vi=Trấn Áp Tinh Thần }} Category:Moves that can lower the target's Defense Category:Moves that can jam de:Silberblick es:Malicioso fr:Groz'Yeux it:Fulmisguardo ja:にらみつける zh:瞪眼（招式）